Running Away
by XxAmericanPandaxX
Summary: That stupid bastard. He never wanted me! He'd much rather have my stupid, oh so precious little brother, but I can't believe he'd ask Austria to trade us! This was the last straw! I'm leaving, and I am never ever coming back. I hate you, I hate you Spain! I'm running away! Chibi!Romano Spamano! GerxIta rated T just to be safe(: An idea I've had for a while has turned in a FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I will continue my other fanfiction but I like this storyline better. This chapter took a while to make 1) I erased most of it:( and 2) it had to be perfect! But it's not so there is a few grammar mistakes, Poe other small things. Well R&R ILY!**

**Sadly I don't own Hetalia or USUK would get more screentime *hit by Britain.* Y****ou bloody Git!**** Mehh. Calm down England:(**

Chapter 1: He Doesn't Want Me.

"Romano? We will be leaving for Austria's house shortly" Spain called to me cheerful as always.

I was kinda happy to be seeing my

Fratello, Feliciano, because I haven't seen him in so long and I miss him, but... the other side of me hated when Spain was around Feli! I don't know why I feel like this though.

"Romano?" He called again when he didn't receive an answer.

"I'm ready, you stupid bastard!" I grumbled back.

I saw his head poke out from behind the kitchen and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe he just scared me...? I don't know.

Spain walked over to me and squatted down to where his head was right in from of mine and exclaimed, "Well than let's go silly! Aren't you excited to see your little brother?" He asked as he ruffled my hair. I hated when he does that but part of me loves it...

"Yeah..." I lied as I snapped back into reality. Why was he so excited to see my stupid brother? Am I not good enough?

At that, we left for Austria's house.

"I can't wait to see little Feli" Spain said as we were traveling. This made me kinda mad.

I felt like Spain had just stabbed my heart with a huge knife, and every time he talked about my little brother he stabbed deeper and twisted it harder. Why do I feel like this?

When we got there Spain's first words were "Where's my little brother?" And Feli came running out arms extended for a hug. At that I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I'm not weak!

"Fratello! You're here!" My brother exclaimed as he hugged me. After that we ran off somewhere to play as Spain, Austria and Hungary went to talk.

"So..." Feli began, "How is it like at Spain's house?"

"It's nothing like Grandpa Rome's." I replied coldly.

"Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary are really great! I wish you could live with me!" My younger brother announced.

We played together for a about an hour, then Feli said he was hungry. I could feel myself getting kinda hungry too, so I went inside to ask if we could go get some food.

Austria's house was huge! I wondered the house for a while, looking for Spain, I sighed and said to myself, "Spain... Where the hell are you? Im so lost!" It was completely true. I was lost, walking the corridors of this big mansion. It was a little scary, to tell you the truth, but I had to be strong, "Where are y-" I stopped as I heard a familiar voice.

I walked over to a door that was probably meant to be closed but it was cracked a little.

I saw Spain, Austria and Hungary. Austria and Hungary had a very serious facial expressions but Spain just looked like goofball, pleading for something important.

I silenced my breathing and put my ear to the door.

"C'mon, Austria please? I want to trade them! Feli would be such a help around the house and he's so sweet and adorable! Please, trade Lovi with me?" Spain begged.

I gasped. Louder that I should have.

They all looked at the door, wondering what that noise was, but just brushed it off

Austria's voice was loud and stern as he replied back to my Spaniard, "This is the last time I'm saying no! Italy is very useful to me."

This was it. Here come the tears. But I can't. I can't cry. It will show that I'm weak, but I'm not. Instead I ran outside to my little brother.

"Did you get foo-" he stopped, then asked "Fratello? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not Veneziano" I choked "I just can't take it anymore."

"What are you taking about?" He asked on the verge of tears

I sighed, a tear rolled down my cheek, and whispered "I'm leaving. Forever"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Have You Gone?

**Yay! I made a chapter 2! I'm kinda more focused on this story that's my other, BUT I will still being writing it(: ROMANO WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?** _I'm right here, you bastard!_

**I do not own hetalia! And there might be a few grammar, and spelling mistakes. By the way, this chapter is shorter that's the other.**

Chapter 2: Where have you gone?

Feliciano's eyes were wide in horror, "What do you mean your leaving?!" He yelled. This was one of the only times I've ever seen him angry, and it kinda shocked me.

"Spain doesn't want me, I might as well leave." I said, choking back my tears. I took off the watch Spain got me for Christmas and handed to my brother.

You have know idea how much I tried not to cry. I treasured that watch! I never took it off. I sighed loudly and a waterfall of tears fell down from my eyes,"T-t-tell S-Spain that I-I said t-thanks for n-nothing" I sobbed.

I hugged my brother, turned, and ran into a nearby forest. I didn't know or care where I went. I just ran. As I ran, I could feel my tears spilling down my cheeks. While running all I thought to myself over and over,

'That stupid bastard. He never wanted me! He'd much rather have my stupid, oh so precious little brother, but I can't believe he'd ask Austria to trade us! This was the last straw! I'm leaving, and I am never ever coming back. I hate you, I hate you Spain! I'm running away!'

Maybe about thirty minutes later, Spain came outside like the event that unfolded in the house never happened. "Ok Romano, time to go!" He called out.

After no answer he tried again. "Romano? I said time to leave! Where are you?" He yelled a bit louder.

Again, no answer.

"Romano?" Spain called, distraught.

The third time the Spaniard called he got very worried. He went out to look for his little Italian, but found Romano's little brother, crying under a tree.

"Feliciano? What's wrong? Where is Romano?" He asked, frantically.

"He left." Italy tried saying without crying harder.

Austria and Hungary came outside to see what all the fuss was about.

"Italy! Stop crying!" Austria said sternly as he saw Italy crying.

"W-What happened?" Hungary stammered.

Italy calmed down a bit and stood up, kinda able to speak and cried, "Romano ran away!"

There was a long pause.

What did Italy mean 'he ran away'

Spain whispered "What do you mean?" To break the silence.

The small Italian then took the watch out if his pocket and handed to Spain. "He said he couldn't take it anymore... And that you didn't want him."

Austria and Hungary were dumbfounded.

"...and said to tell you, Thanks for nothing." He cried.

Spain stood there in disbelief, not believing what the Italian had told him.

Feli blurted out "He went that way!" Pointing towards a dark forest.

On the verge of tears the Spaniard choked out "He could be hurt! It's dangerous alone! I must go find him!"

Italy began crying and Hungary tried to calm him down.

As he felt tears forming in his eyes, Spain ran the direction Romano did yelling "ROMANO!" over and over.

Little did Spain know he wouldn't see Romano for many years.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Family

**LE OMG! I'm actually posting a new chapter. Sorry its taken so long... *****_in Liechtenstein's voice*_********Big 'bruder' took my phone after he found out I was texting France...**

**I don't own Hetalia! I wish... **

**So here is chapter 3: A New Family.**

Chapter 3: A New Family

I ran and ran, no knowing where I was going. I was being blinded by tears. When I got tired I found a fresh water spring and drank from it. I wanted to rest but I heard my name being called from a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"ROMANO? WHERE ARE YOU?" It screamed.

'How dare he?' I thought 'He doesn't have the right to look for me when he doesn't even want me!'

"LOVINO?" He called closer, using my full name. I love when Spain calls me that.

Correction: Loved.

I had to run! He was getting closer. I don't know what came over me but I just ran as fast as my feet could take me.

SLAM!

I stopped as I slammed into a big oak tree, and screamed in agonizing pain.

I'm pretty sure he heard me cause I could hear footsteps running closer and closer. "Lovino? Are you Ok? I just heard you scream! Where are you?"

Yep. He heard me.

Is he crying? It sounded as if he was crying. Probably my imagination. Probably the pain and my crying

All I knew is that I had to run and not think about my wrist that I'm positive is broken. My face burned badly,it probably had many scratches on it. I also have a huge gash in my leg thats bleeding, ALOT. My arm also feels kinda numb.

I dropped my bag but when i tried to retrieve it i could only grab my journal and run.

When I was farther away, I heard A frightening scream and my heart stopped.

It was Spain.

'Is he okay?' I mentally cried, but thought 'Why do you care?' Reminding myself I hate him, and he didn't want me.

I stopped when I heard him scream "LOVINO!" And him cry uncontrollably, but I jstarted to run again.

I ran until I was out of that damn forest. The sun was setting, and I was alone. Where am I?

Many thoughts barreled through my mind but stopped when I heard a voice. It was very unfamiliar.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" It asked. I could see it but by the voice it seemed like a young lady that had an italian accent.

I didn't care who she was, but she sounded like she wouldn't hurt me, so I hugged her. I sobbed and wailed into her dress. She picked me up and set me on a nearby bench and asked me "Where are your parents?"

"I-i-i d-don't have a-any" I told her in between sobs

The woman understood not to ask any more questions.

"I'm Alba Bello" she told me after I quieted down a bit.

"I'm It-Lovino Vargas" I said quietly. "Oh!" She exclaimed "Your Italian too?"

I thought 'Of couse, Alba, I AM Italy' But I just ended up nodding.

After I stopped crying she asked "So what happened?"

Something told me to trust her, so I told her, "My caretaker abandoned me."

'More like I abandoned him.' I joked to myself

"Oh my! What happened to your leg? You seriously bleeding! And you have so many scratches on your face!" She observed, then noticed me clutching my wrist. "Did you break your wrist?" She hesitated. She looked me iver for anymore injuries and her eyes widened in terror, as she saw my arm. I hadn't noticed it and it didn't hurt, just felt numb, and I felt dizzy. It was cut deeply. Dried blood all around it. And fresh blood still spilling out.

'How am I not dead?' I thought

'Oh yeah, I'm a country, so I can't die' I reminded myself

I felt like crying, But I wanted to hug Alba because i didn't feel alone anymore.

"So you have no one?" She hesitated. I really liked her. I wish I could stay with her.

"No... Spa- I mean 'Antonio' abandoned me." I added emphasis on the 'Antonio' part, using his real name.

"Lovino! Come with me! I know you don't know me but I don't want to leave you alone" She blurted. Something told me she was bothered by something, but she seemed to cover it up well.

"Ok I will." I agreed. Maybe... This will work.

"Really? Great Lovino!"

She was genuinely happy I was gonna be living with her! Better than any stupid Spain!

On the drive to her house (and my new home) she told me about herself. Her names Alba Bello (Alba means dawn and Bello means beautiful in Italian)

She is 32 and she just lost her husband. She wouldn't tell me how but I knew it was important.

When we got to her house, I was surprised of how big it was for just her living there.

"So, here it is Lovino. This is our home." She exclaimed.

"It's nice!" I said happily.

C'mon, I'll give you a tour, but first I have to help treat these wounds" Alba said as she unbuckled me and carried me inside.

Alba had patched up my wounds and made them feel 100% better. She put something on my wrist to stop the pain a little, and said she told me we would go to the hospital in the morning.

After that, she showed me the living area, the kitchen, bathrooms all around the house, and her room, then we approach a room she seemed to be saddened by.

She skipped over it, walking straight by it without even glancing at it. I was curious... so I asked "How come you skipped that room?"

Alba stopped, and sighed heavily. Not knowing what to do, she walked back to that room, and paused. Finally Alba said, "Lovino..." As she opened a door revealing a little boys room "This was my sons room..."

**LEOMG ALBA'S SON? **

**Anyways **

**Alba=Dawn in Italian.**

**Bello=Beautiful in Italian. **

**It sounded pretty so wth? I went with it! **

**R&R please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Come Back

**Sorry! I know I haven't been updating... I'm a very busy person. This is probably gonna be a super long story because I just finished Chapter 9 and its not going anywhere! Since this ones kinda short and ya'll have been waiting awhile, I'll post chapter 5 in a second. Anyways enough blabbering from me, lets get to the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Hetalia!**

Chapter 4: Please Come Back

Spain's POV

"ROMANO? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called out in the dark forest, my heart beating through my chest. I heard footsteps, so Romano had to be nearby!

Why would he run away? What could have made him want to leave me?

"LOVINO!" I called again, using his real name. Suddenly, I heard something take off in front of me, FAST. He probably didn't know I was behind him. I just have to catch up to that fast Italian! Great...

I was about to call again when I heard a loud slam and his blood curdling scream. My heart stopped. My blood ran cold. Here come the tears.

"Romano? Are you Ok? I just heard you scream! Where are you?" I shakily yelled.

I heard him crying, so he's alive but he must be hurt. This was my chance! He can't run away hurt, right?

Wrong.

Less than two seconds later I heard small feet run away from me again but not as fast as before.

I ran towards the direction I heard Romano scream. And I was frozen in horror.

I looked down below me, on the forest floor, there was a pool of blood.

I dropped to my knees and screamed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"LOVINO!" I screamed. I couldn't breath, my heart stopped and I started crying. What happened to him? Is he dying of blood loss? Why is there so much blood if he's alive?

'Nations can't die.' I reminded myself.

But what if a wolf ate him? What if someone took him? What if he's in pain?

"D-Don't d-die ro-romano!" I sobbed, my head in my hands. This is all my fault!

Romano left his bag. Why would he leave his bag? He always takes it everywhere with him.

I got up and grabbed the item, surprised it wasn't very heavy for him, since always complaining about it being so heavy all the time.

I looked inside. Shockingly, it didn't have that journal that he was always writing in. Best case scenario, he just took the journal with him and left the bag?

All I found were

tomatoes and a few drawings. He drew just me in some, and him and I in others. I knew he was a good drawer, but these looked amazing. Almost as good as Italy's.

"Lovino? Why did you leave? Please come back." I pleaded. "I love you, Lovino!"


	5. Chapter 5: Donato Bello and Lovino Bello

**Hello! Here is Chapter 5 like I promised! Hope you like it... because I rewrote it 3 times. Rate and Review(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, my new OTP SwissXLiech would get more screen time! **

**Expect SwissXLiech FanFic to come, by the way.**

Chapter 5: Donato Bello and Lovino Bello

"Lovino... This was my sons room." Alba whispered, adding emphasis on was. I could see tears well up in her eyes. I tried to comfort her how see comforted me a few hours ago.

"It's okay Alba, everything will be okay." I tried as I touched her cheek, flicking away escaped tears. She laughed, so it kinda worked?

She set me down on the couch, being gentle on my entire broken body, and sat down in front of me.

"Lovi..." Alba began.

'Spain used to call me that.' I thought quickly but pushed it aside.

"I don't think you will understand what I'm about to tell you." She admitted.

I frowned, how old does she think I am? I'm Italy! Oh wait... Alba is human. She thinks I'm human, so I think I'm about 6 or 7 years old in human years.

"I'll try to, Alba" I reassured her, trying to sound older than I appear to be.

She sighed, "Okay... So when I was about 25, I meet a wonderful, loving man and a few months later we got married. After I turned 26, I got pregnant and we had a beautiful baby boy named Donato. Donato was perfect! He was the sweetest thing ever, but it seemed like he was the only thing keeping us together after a while. One night, an argument we had at a restaurant, continued in the car. Donato was sleeping in the backseat. My husband was threatening that 'He'd drive the car off the road and kill us." but he only said those things because he was furious with me. After things calmed down, we said sorry and I love you... and," She stopped to wipe tears off her cheek, "And he... well he did crash, On accident, of course. The driver that crashed into us was drunk and the impact killed my baby boy. My husband began to have depression because he felt so guilty. A few weeks later, he crashed into a tree to commit suicide. I miss them so much, and now I'm all alone." She choked out, trying to hold back her tears.

I understood everything, but acted like any 'seven' year old human child would.

"Oh... I'm so sorry for whats happened to you, Alba." I said nonchalantly. I really felt for her though, so my statement was kinda true?

She laughed "I knew you wouldn't understand, Lovi. You're just a little to young. You'll understand when your older. Now, Let's get you ready for bed so we can go to the hospital early in the morning."

I grumbled. But agreed.

In the morning, we went straight to the hospital, but was half asleep the whole way there. When we arrived they inspected my whole body, but first started on my (maybe broken) wrist. My docter [Dr. Rossi] said I would need a cast because my wrist, was indeed, broken.

I picked a red one cause it reminded me of a tomato and I love tomatoes! But on the other hand they remind me of that stupid bastard that didn't want me.

'I don't even care about Spain anymore.' I lied to myself.

Dr. Rossi wrapped the gashes on my leg and arm. He told Alba how to rewrap them and clean then every once in a while, He said he was surprised I didn't 'take a turn for the worst' with all my blood loss, but I'm a nation, so I can't die! (But they don't know that.)

At the front desk, the lady asked for my medical records and stuff like that. Alba panicked and said my name was Lovino Bello. She also said that she just adopted me from a terrible agency that didn't give her any past medical records or important things like that. The stupid receptionist even believed her, too!

When we left the hospital, Alba took me to a Pizzeria. Then we went to get me clothes and other 'seven' year old child necessities.

The only downside of living with Alba is my stupid brother. When he gets older he will always be walking through Italy and since we live in a big city, he might find us! I'll just worry about this when I'm older.

I closed my eyes for 2 seconds and woke up to see I'd been asleep for and hour.

"So Lovi? How has today been?" Alba asked on the way home.

I rubbed my eyes and replied, "Really fun!" I blabbered on and on about how fun it was, acting like any normal child. Wait... I wasn't acting... I actually felt like a child!

When we got home Alba and I had a talk about where my room would be. She wanted me to stay in Donato's old room but I knew it'd be to hard on her, so I picked the guest room. We got a catalog and ordered stuff for my new room, and trust me, we got a lot if things.

Alba told me to take a bath before bed, so I changed out if my clothes and my journal (that I grabbed from my bag when i was running from Spain) had fallen out of my undershirt.

After I had my bath (and Alba had brushed my hair) I got my journal back out and read some things in it.

It was about Spain and I, over and over again. Reading it made me want to cry.

I just wanted to throw it into a bottomless pit.

Instead I wrote in it. I decided I'd write in it as much as I could. My first entry was about me, running away.

RUNNING AWAY!

That bastard didn't want me. He even asked Austria to trade us! I always hated when he was around Feliciano, but I didn't know why. He wanted my little brother instead of me, I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to leave and run away. I gave my little brother the watch Spain gave me, since he wanted him instead of me, and I left. I ran as much I could and slammed into a tree causing me to break my wrist and injure my leg and arm. I lost a lot of blood and forgot my bag. I just kept running though. That's when I found an Angel. Her name is Alba Bello. She is going through hard times but still took me in. She loves me and I love her. I don't even care about him. I want to forget that stupid bastard Spain.

-Lovino Vargis/Italy Romano/Lovino Bello

**R&R3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo^^ I'm back with chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. I will one day though! :D**

DO

Chapter 6: It's All My Fault

I cried. Harder than I ever had before. I grabbed Romano's bag and clutched it hard against me. I just sat there, crying for a good 20 minutes. It was very unlike me. I was always such a cheery person but I couldn't stop crying. He's gone and its my fault that I didn't stop him.

It was getting dark. How will Romano survive alone?

I just have to hope for the best and go home. Tomorrow I'd go search for him.

As I got back to Austria's house, Little Italy came running and asked if I had found his brother.

He had the saddest look on his face but I just replied, "No." coldly.

Hungary said she hoped for the best and hugged me as I left. Austria just said goodbye, and good luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When I got home, I went straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed. It felt lonely without my little tomato next to me. I felt empty. I felt alone.

There had been alot of crying today, and right now was no exception.

"P-P-Please come h-home R-Romano! I wailed. I stayed up crying for about an hour.

But I knew I had to go to sleep, because first thing in the morning, I'd go searching for my little Italia.

The night was hard. I had nightmare about Romano leaving me. I dreamt he was safe and sound, but hated me for asking Austria to trade him and his brother, then couldn't remember my name.

Wait. Me asking Austria to trade them?

Oh god.

I shot out of bed like a bullet shot from a gun. He must of heard my conversation with Austria and Hungary! The door wasn't fully closed so he could have heard anything I said. That's why he told Italy I didn't want him, that's why my little Italia left!

I fucked up. ALOT.

The room was usually filled with sounds of Romano's snores but now it sounds like silence, the worst noise ever.

Romano is gone. He left, and it was all because if me. It's all my fault.

**Short chapter, sorry. D:**

**R&R please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**9 Reviews? Oh stop it, I'm blushing(: Did I tell you I do this on my IPhone? Thats why there are always so many grammar mistakes! But I get my best friend ****_XxBritishTurtlexX _****to help me. Haha get it? AmericanPanda and BritishTurtle, (Alfred is my favorite character and Iggy is hers. pandas are my fav, turtles are hers) Anyways enough rambling, Here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia, just the storyline(:**

Chapter 7: Romano is that you?

I couldn't risk growing up to fast, since I'm a country I grow according to my population. I couldn't grow up to fast because Alba would get suspicious. I did all I could so I would grow like a normal child.

One thing that I did and was not proud of was lighting a large village on fire. I didn't mean to light the WHOLE village on fire!

They always say to not give a child a lighter, so how could I have known better?

It was just another day when Alba took me out to tour Italy. That memory is a bit fuzzy, though.

Wait.

Now I remember better because I get so mad every time I think about that day. That was the day I learned that Alba smoked.

I hate the smell of cigarette smoke, so damn much. It can cause infections, or even worse... cancer! I had to get her to stop. We visited a village where one of Alba's old friends lived. While she wasn't looking, I carefully slipped the lighter from her back pocket, and threw it in a near haystack. Alba, her friend, and I got out, but the rest of the village wasn't so lucky.

Alba never smoked again after that little incident.

Another time I let a mass murderer on the loose. I don't even remember how I was even capable of it. Just... don't ask.

This caused many people to move away from Italy, especially South Italy.

But I'd do anything to stay with Alba. I loved her, but she couldn't know that I was a nation! I don't know what would happen if Alba knew or if she would even believe me...

I liked being a normal child. I loved school, but I was quite a troublemaker. Once, I squirted a whole bottle of glue into Emily' hair, which is a girl in my class. It was really funny... until Alba found out.

Alba didn't treat me special because I was an 'abandoned' child, I was disciplined like any other child.

But no matter what happened, I loved Alba, and I'll kill you if you lay your hands on her.

We visited Donato's grave a lot. Even though I didn't know him, I felt like we were brothers. I'd tell him how school was going, how Alba was feeling, and how much I wished I could've met him. Her husband wanted to be cremated, so Alba keeps the urn was in his office.

Alba doesn't blame him for what happened. How could he have known that there was a drunk driver on the road? Although, there are times she gets choked up about it... and she says she wants to forget everything, but I always say not to forget her past.

I started forgetting my past life though. Like it was a bad dream. The only person I try to remember was my brother and how I had to keep Italy from populating. Also to hide every time we saw him walking the streets of Italy (which has actually only happened only twice.)

I discovered that Alba was a wonderful Italian cook. She taught me how to cook amazing italian dishes like Double Tomato Bruschetta, Italian Tomato and Basil Pasta, and Tomato and Basil Pizza.

I.. um...still really like tomatoes if you hadn't guessed.

A few weeks after Alba found me, I pushed her to pursue her dream of becoming an Italian chef. Alba bought a restaurant in a small, quiet town with a petite apartment on top where we can stay together and settle down in.

When it was time to pack up and move, it was a little hard for Alba to get rid of some of Donato and her husband's things, of course I didn't want her to, but she insisted.

We were very happy owning a small business in a small. Surely... um... Italy, or whatever my brother's names is, won't find us.

It was perfect. I loved it. I was home.

Nobody could ruin this. Except Italy, my stupid brother. (I started unclassifying my self as Italy. I was Lovino now. Lovino Bello.)

"Alba? What's for di-" I was interrupted by our doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it Alba!" I called to her in the kitchen.

"Okay, Lovi! I'll be there in a sec." she yelled back.

I got off the couch where I was sitting and walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal a horrid sight.

"Romano? Is that you?"

**Cliffhanger! **

**Finally! The story is going somewhere! By the way, I have no idea if the whole "population" thing is true.**

**Chapter 8 will be up soon(: Love You!3**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 :We WILL Find Him!

**IM NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just got my phone back. I promise Ill update more! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm Sowy!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HETALIA! **

Chapter 8: We WILL Find Him!

"France. Romano is gone! Where have you taken him?!" I yelled at the man drinking wine in a French restaurant in front off me. If a child's missing... Ask France. He probably took them.

"Attends ... quoi? Espagne, pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai pris Romano?" He replied in French. I stood there with a confused look on my face, that quickly turned to anger. I was done playing games

I grabbed the Frenchman by his collar and yelled again, "Where have you taken him!?"

"Arrêtez-le! STOP! Arrêtez-le!" He squealed and I let go.

"I don't understand your stupid French" I growled darkly.

France stepped back in fear and looked down at himself. He groaned at the wine I made him spill all over himself.

"Good Job, Salaud! You spilt wine all over my new cloak!" He cried out as he pointed to his outfit

I snarled at him, so he'd get the message to shut-up."Wow... What's with you, Spain?" He asked anxiously.

"I want to know where you took mi poco de tomate!" I hissed, eyes glowing fire. This was very unlike me... But I don't care, because I have to find Lovi.

"I didn't take him, Spain..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I DIDN'T TAKE HIM!" France barked. He stood up crossing his arms over his chest, making a 'Hmph' noise and stomped off. He didn't get very far because there was a crowd of French woman by the entrance.

Great! Who else could have taken him? I don't know anyone who would take Romano if they found him. Im positive he would never would go with a human. I'm out of options... I have to tell the rest of the world that Lovi is missing.

(A/N Since this is when Italy was like a smaller country, I didn't know what other countries there were at the time, so If I have my facts wrong, Tell me please!)

-at the early world meeting-

Once the World Meeting was almost over I had finally convinced myself it was time to share news about Lovi. I gulped loudly and stood up so everyone there could hear me, "Everyone, Romano is... missing," I managed to choke out. Several loud gasps filled the room, "...and I need your help finding him." I finished with a loud sigh.

Everyone's head immediately turned to France. He looked around at them, "Hein? I didn't take him!"

"Liar!" Britain stood up, "I bet he has him right now!" He yelled loudly s.

"How dare you accuse me off taking him?"

"Because if a child's missing, you probably have them!"

"Cálmate. I already accused him!" I snapped at the two men arguing

The room quieted at my sudden outburst. "Now, Anyone have any ideas of how we are gonna find him?" I asked to the room full of staring nations.

Everyone looked around, staring each other.

Chibitalia's hand shot up and he explained his plan, "Maybe Fratello went back to Italy? I could go door to door asking if anyone had seen him, or maybe he's just wondering around Rome, or another city? I would to anything to find my Fratello!"

I thought about it for a second. Chibitalia's plan sounded good... Maybe we could try it. "That's a great idea. Are you sure you want to to this Feli?" I questioned once I thought about maybe he'd bitten of more than he could chew.

He nodded his head frantically, "Yes, big brother Spain! I'm sure." Chibitalia exclaimed.

Maybe this will work. Maybe we will find my mi poco de tomate. No wait, not maybe, we WILL find my him!

**RATE and REVIEW! I love you! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But here's nine! Please read the important authors note at the end'**

Chapter 9: No One Important

"Romano? Is that you?"

I stood in my doorway frozen, face to face with my brother.

We started at each other for a while.

'Dammit! He found me! What am I gonna do?" I thought frantically. Then a idea popped in my head.

"Wow! We look like twins! That's so cool! Hello there, my name is... Donato! Donato Bello, not 'Romano'. It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" I just kept blabbering on and on in like kids in school do to avoid things. It was very unlike me. I was usually one of those 'leave me alone, you bastard' people.

He cleared his throat, interrupting me. "Veneziano Vargas. That's my name, but I also go by Feliciano or Feli, its nice to meet you too, Donato" he said, adding emphasize to 'Donato'.

'Maybe he didn't fall for it!'

"Is there a reason you stopped by, Feli?" I asked. He tensed as I said his name.

'Dammit! I'm so stupid! Why would you call him Feli?! He would just recognize the way you say it!'

"Yes! I'm looking for my brother! we're twins. He ran away from home and we are all worried sick about him," he frowned and dropped his head.

Lies.

"So if you see anyone that looked like me can you let me know, I'm usually all over Italy so contacting me wouldn't be a problem."

I heard footsteps walking down the hall.

"Who's at the door?" Alba asked.

"No one Alba!" I yelled to her, frantically trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh! Um I just remembered. We're busy at the moment! Gotta go, Bye." I yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Lovino? Who was that?" Alba questioned when she finally got to the door. "No one important, Alba" I smiled, actually meaning it.

~RunningAway~~RunningAway~

POV CHANGE!

~RunningAway~ ~RunningAway~

"Who?" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table.

"D-Donato Bello. He was y-yelling to someone n-named Alba, I think." Chibitalia sobbed.

Austria, Hungary, Chibitalia, and I were talking about what had happened to Feliciano in their living room.

Every time I come here, I'm overcome by the smell of flowers. It's weird.

"Why would Romano pose as this 'Donato' person?" Hungary spoke from the sofa,

"It just doesn't make any sense," We all turned towards Austria, who was he staring out a window.

He then looked at me, "Unless... It wasn't Romano." Chibitalia and I gasped in unison. Hungary looked shocked. I was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." He began, "Feliciano is distraught about losing his twin, right? Anyone could look like Romano to him at this point. It's been months... Almost a year. We have to face the truth. Lovino is gon-" "YOU'RE WRONG!" Chibitalia screamed, interrupting Austria.

The small Italian country then burst into tears, and ran toward his room yelling "Fratello's not gone!" and "I hate you!"

I, too, turned to Austria with hatred in my eyes, "How can you just give up like that?" I spat in disgust.

He sighed, "Spain, we might not be the best of friends, but I can see what this is doing to you. For all we know, Romano can be dead!"

I could feel pricking at my eyes, not noticing the tears threatening to fall until now. I had to be strong. For myself, Feliciano, and Romano.

"Countries can't die." I replied coldly.

He hissed in annoyance, "Yes they can! Just not under normal circumstances! Do you think anyone could live through being shredded alive by a wolf? Or having their heads cut off? Having their organs ripped from them? Everything can die, it's just how life is!" The angry Austrian yelled as he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

I was a bit taken back by his outburst, and stammered, "H-Hey? Where are you going?"

Austria sighed deeply, only stopping for one moment to respond. "If you need me I'll be in Italy."

"Wait, to do wha-" I was cut of by a door slamming in my face.

What is he up to? Why is he going to Italy? My thoughts were cut off by Hungary appearing from the kitchen, with my keys in her hand.

"I, uh, heard what Austria said. I'm pretty sure you want to follow him, so I grabbed your keys." She placed them into my hands gently, and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned a deep hade if red. Hungary smiled, "Please be safe, and please find Romano! Goodbye Antonio!"

"Um, Goodbye Elizabeta."

As I got outside my mind started racing. What the hell just happened?

**Please read for a chance to be in this story!**

Hi every one! Today we are gonna talk about things. Sorry for a kinda short chapter but these are all fillers. The storylines great but it's just taking me I while to get there. So, I'm having a little "contest". There's going to be a little RomanoXOC, and me of course being the kind person I am, it has to be perfect (OCD much?) and I can't come up with a good name, personality and features. So if you like, please write a review in saying:

Your name: (Ex: Alexandria Lopez)

A nickname: (Ex: Ally/Alex)

Personality: (Ex: Loud, Random Crafty, Sassy, very sarcastic.)

NOTE: Please don't put things like nice, cool, sexy, cute, awesome, etc.

Features: (Ex: Brown eyes, Brown hair, tall, chubby(haha) wears glasses)

Nationality (Ex: Mexican, Indian, German)

*This was using me as an example.*

NOTE: This DOESN'T necessarily have to be YOU. You can come up with your own original character so I will give you full credit.

If you aren't comfortable writing your last name and a few things about yourself, it's fine.

If you don't want other people to read your "application", please message it or I'll give you my email and you can email it to me.

***** This character will have a major role in this story. *****

I will pick by random. The more things you put about yourself, the better chance you'll win.

There's going to be 2 rounds.

I will chose four winners in the first round

I'll plug them into the story to see how they fit.

The second round will determine the winner of the first three.

PRIZES!

1st place: Major role in Running Away.

2nd place: Minor role in Running Away.

3rd place: Sneak Preview of chapter 12 & 13.

4th place: Sneak Preview of chapter 12.

I'll message the winner my email and ask a few more questions about their self.

Please have an account to do this because I can't message a guest.

Also, if you don't win, please don't complain and say "I never get picked for anything" and stuff like that. I'm going to have other contests like this on future stories, so maybe next time(:

Thank you.

Contest Ends on February 24th 2013.

**R&R! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10: Roma and Feli's Birthday

**Hey everyone! It's great to be back! I'm announcing the winners today! And on Sunday, we will know the grand prize winner! So, ON WITH THE STORY! ＼****(^o^)／**

**Italy do the disclamer! **

**Italy: Ve~ Ally doesn't own hetalia! Now who wants PAAASSSSTTTTAAA?! **

Chapter 10: Roma and Feli's Birthdays!

March 17, XX

Dear Journal, (Still not a diary!)

Guess what day it is today? It's my birthday! Yup, you guessed it, I'm turning 8 (appearance, human years, yada yada). Alba is taking me to The Leaning Tower of Piza. I'm so excited. She told me to pack for a trip last night, so we should be leaving any moment. Wait! Don't tell her I know about the trip, because it was supposed to be a surprise. But seriously... Who can outsmart Lovino Bello?

"Lovi! We will be leaving soon!

Grab your suitcase and come down stairs." Alba yelled up to me from the downstairs kitchen. I nodded back even though she couldn't see me. Returning back down to my current journal entry, I noticed I put 'Bello' instead of 'Vargas'.

It just seemed natural...

A little knock at my door startled me. Quickly, I stuffed the journal under a nearby pillow.

Alba appeared, asking "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, what did you say?" I lied.

Alba ran her hands through her reddish brownish hair, "I said get your suitcase and come downstairs. We are leaving in 10 minutes."

"Okay, Alba. Just let me grab a few last minute things."

"Just don't bring too much, okay? I don't want to pay any extra fees for unneeded bags." She smiled sweetly and she left my room.

I waited until her footsteps were a good distance away before getting off my bed and stuffing the journal into my suitcase. Alba still doesn't know about it.

I mean you don't just go up to a person and say, 'Hey! This is my journal where I keep secrets and lies about my past life because I used to be a country. So whats for dinner?' It's not something that you just causally work into a conversation.

I sat at my desk and slumped into my arms.

'You know what?' I asked myself, 'Alba hasn't even told me happy birthday today! I wonder why?'

That is strange... I was expecting a happy birthday breakfast from her and we'd celebrate together all day. Although, it is 9:00am and I still haven't eaten. I really hope she hasn't forgotten and she's just taking this trip just to go sightseeing.

I sighed glumly and dragged my things downstairs to our restaurant's kitchen. My mood had dropped, going from excited to confused and depressed...

"Alba, I'm ready to go." I lazily called out to no one. Receiving no answer, I tried again, "Alba?"

It was quiet.

TOO quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, and walked out into the main dining area

"SURPRISE!" The whole room screamed as I found the light switch and flicked it on.

"AGGHHHHH" I stumbled backward and hit the wall.

All around the restaurant were my family (Alba's of course) and friends from school wearing party hats and huge grins on their faces.

Alba smiled and walked up to means cheered, "Happy Birthday, Lovi!" And everyone started adding their own little happy birthday messages.

My mind was spinning. 'I hate surprises...' I quickly thought.

"Wow, I really didn't expect this! Thank you everyone!" I smiled and embraced Alba, "I love surprises! Now lets party!"

My mood had increased a little. I'm glad Alba threw me a party and invited friends and family, but I just wanted it to be us two. Oh well.

About an hour later, Alba tapped me on my shoulder, "We are leaving at 12." I looked down at my wrist out of habit even though I didn't have a watch. "What time is it now?" I asked.

"About 10:45."

"Where are we going?" I asked innocently.

"Somewhere."

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Touché."

Alba smiled and cheerfully skipped off.

I sighed and sat down at a table, wondering what else she has in store for me today. I laid my head down and grumbled, "I really hate surprises..." I was also thinking about how this was my first birthday without Feliciano and a big huge country party they always throw. "They probably don't even care." I mumbled to myself sadly.

Someone sat down in front of me and laughed, "Lovino, What's wrong? Isn't it your birthday?"

I looked up to see Rosa, one of our cooks smiling at me. She was an older woman, in her sixties, and wearing a chef outfit. Her hair is chest length, thin and turning gray. Rosa was one of those really skinny older people. She was also my favorite person of Alba's staff. "I'm fine, Rosa." I lied, then quickly brought my head off the table, with confusion in my eyes.

"What is it Lovino?" She asked, sensing my confusion. "Are you working today? I thought Alba was closing up shop. There are still customers everywhere." I stated, looking around at the random people everywhere.

"Yeah, She didn't want to close the shop just because you both are leaving to The Leaning Tower of Pi-" she gasped, "I've said to much!" She announced dramatically as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Don't worry, Rosa. I knew," I began, "Alba is a really bad liar."

Rosa smirked, "Yes, yes she is." And we laughed together. At that moment realization struck me, hard. This is my real family, and I that I didn't have one before.

**Short Chappie, I know... Don't hate me. BUT! We will be finding out the characters moving to the next "round"! **

**(This is in random order.)**

**Laineybug07 with Meara O'Brien **

**et12356 with Emma Schafer**

**CIOP970 with Katerina Smirnov**

**angelgirl 158 with Eponine Ayalah Caron**

**Congrats! If you'd like to PM me, that'd be great! **

**Expect me to announce winner on Sunday! **

**Thank you! Have a great day!**

**Italy: Ve~ Review please! And can I have some pasta?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Roma and Feli's Birthday part 2

**Announcing winners at the bottom! I don't know what time it is for y'all, but it's still Sunday for meeeee! (That means school tomorrow...)  
Me: Japan would you like to do the disclaimer?"  
Japan: *turns toward the audience* Ally-chan doesn't own Hetalia!  
Me: ... Did you just call me Ally-CHAN?  
Japan: I, uh-*gets glomped***

"Happy Birthday, Veneziano!" Yelled the crowd of nations of all kind, celebrating my little brother's birthday.  
Today was Feli and Lovi's birthday's.  
And they only celebrated one half of Italy's birth.  
'Romano should be here...' I desperately thought, forcing a fake smile for Feli. It has been almost a year since Romano ran away... And it's been hell.  
"Big brother Spain? Are you okay?" Asked Feli, who was looking up at me with cake on his face.  
"What? Oh Italy? You look so cute with cake all over your face! You're so adorable!" I grabbed his cheeks and pulled and squeezed. "B-Big Br-brother Spain," he said in between squeezes, "Pl-ease stop."  
I released his face and laughed. "Sorry Feli! Your just so cute I couldn't help myself!"  
"Perv." Said a passing by Gilbert. I rolled my eyes and extended my leg so he would trip over it. He let out a small "oof" as he hit the floor. France appeared, joined in with my laughter and gave me a high-five. Prussia sent us death glares.  
"Gil, it's like 10:00 in the morning and your already drunk and tripping everywhere?" I asked with a smirk when we finally stopped laughing and helped him up.  
"That was NAWT awesome, Tonio!" Prussia barked and brushed off his clothes.  
"C'mon Gil, you totally saw that one coming."  
"Asshole."  
"Aww, you don't mean that," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "Buddy!"  
"Get off." He demanded, and I obeyed saying, "Yes, your highness." He shot me another dirty look.  
I turned my attention back towards the birthday boy who was sitting patiently at a table. "Anyways! I'm taking you somewhere special for your birthday. It's a little restaurant in Italy that I've heard has wonderful reviews. It's called The Little Tomato."  
"Yay!" Chibitalia cheered happily.  
I looked down at my watch, "So we'll leave at maybe 10:30 and be there around 11. Does that sound good?"  
He smiled up to me, "It's sounds fantastic! Thanks big brother Spain." And he ran of and joined some other chibi nations.  
I sat at a table nearby a number of nations dancing. 'They look so happy, and I'm just...not.' I thought sadly to myself.  
A dainty hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it belonged to, and saw Hungary smiling at me. My cheeks immediately flushed remembering the events that happened a while ago.  
"Hola Hungary! Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, trying to cover up any trace of embarrassment.  
"Yes, thank you for asking. Have you seen Feliciano?" She asked.  
I nodded my head  
"Do you know how he is holding up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know... his first birthday without Lovi."  
My face fell. "H-He seems to be doing well..." I stammered.  
Her expression told me she wasn't convinced. She grabbed my hand and walked us over to Chibitalia.  
"Mrs. Hungary! You made it!" He yelled as soon as he saw us. The little Italian ran through the crowd of noisy countries and straight into Hungary's open arms.  
"Of course I made it, sweetheart! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now Italy, we talk about something important?"  
"Okay, Mrs. Hungary! But lets go to a less crowded place!"  
We walked to a room down the hall that no one was using. Hungary explained how she was worried about him and I with the whole Romano situation.  
"It's almost been a year... And I think I have to face the truth that Fratello isn't coming back."  
If I had water, I would've done a spit-take. Never in my life had I every thought Italy would say that.  
Then Chibitalia perked up, "Hey! Miss Hungary, do you wanna go to a restaurant with me and big brother Spain?"  
She looked at me with pleading eyes for permission. I nodded my head with a little laugh. Hungary returned to Feli and agreed she'd go.  
"We'll be leaving at about 10:30." I told her as we walked back into the party.  
There was a loud crash and alot of laughter. I ran/walked quickly over to the source of the noise. Before me was a very hilarious sight. Gil, who was drenched in liquid, had fallen over and took a lot of silver trays and (now spilled) drinks down with him. Little Gilbirds were flying above his head like you would see in a cartoon.  
"Ow..." He mumbled softly.  
"Karma's a bitch!" I winked and walked away but Prussia yelled after me, "FUCK YOU TONIO!"  
I chuckled to myself. Why are my friends such idiots?  
I sat a table and waited till we were leaving, saying hello to my fellow countries as they passed by. About 15 minutes had passed.  
A tap on my back caught my attention. Beside me was Italy?with a huge grin on his face.  
I chuckled and asked, "What are you so smiley about?"  
He extended his arms for me to pick him up. "Well big brother Spain, it IS my birthday," he said very matter of factly, and added, "Plus, one of my birthday presents was a coupon from a restaurant for pasta for an entire year, so that might have something to do with it."  
Hungary came up behind him with a little paper that I guess was what Feliciano was talking about. I laughed and put him back down.  
"Big brother Spain? It's 10:30. Are we leaving soon?" He asked me, excitement obviously written all over his face.  
I directed my look at Hungary and nodded, then returned to Italy, "Yeah, do you wanna go now?" I asked them.  
"Fine with me." Hungary smiled and Italy nodded his head vigorously.  
"Well lets go then!" Because this was Feliciano's birthday party, we had to sneak out so no one would see us leave.  
It was a 30 minute walk since we where already in Italy. Feliciano gave up five minutes in and I carried him the rest of the way.  
"I think it's that one." I said pointing to a small building.  
Hungary frowned, "Are you sure? It looks more like an apartment..."  
"It says "The Little Tomato" on that sign over there so it must be it!" Chibitalia cheered. He jumped from my arms and ran into the building. Hungary and I tried to catch up with him.  
When Italy flung the door open he stopped dead in his tracks.  
I walked up behind him, "Italy whats wro-" I froze. Once I looked up, I saw someone I hadn't seen in almost a year.

**Hello everyone! I'm am here to announce the winners! Without further ado here is the winners:  
1st: CIOP970 with Katerina Smirnov  
2nd: angelgirl-158 with Eponine Ayalah Caron.  
(Expect them to appear in the next few chapters)  
3rd: Laineybug07  
4th: et12356**

**Please PM me everyone I just announced.  
CONGRATS!  
*Me still holding onto Japan: Japan would you please tell them to review?  
Japan: Please Review! Thanks you. Now Ally-chan, would you please stop hugging me?  
Me: N'awww! You said it again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You won't believe how busy I have been lately. Writer's block, also... I'm sorry for never updating. Oh, just to clear this up, this will be a Spamano, he is jisy a chibi right now.**

**I do not own hetalia or it's characters. Only the plot. **

**ENJOY! **

**Here (finally) is chapter 12 3**

Chapter 12: I Thought He Didn't Want Me?

"Hey Rosa, what time is it?" I asked our chef, who was still sitting with me. She looked down at her antique watch. I watched in amazement of how that thing still worked.

"About 10:45am. Why?"

I shrugged.

"You have to have a reason, little tomato." I laughed at the nickname everyone called me because Alba named out restaurant 'The Little Tomato' after me.

"I can't wait to leave!" I burst out uncontrollably. She cheerfully smiled, "Well Lovi, since your bit doing anything... maybe you could, you know, help me around here?"

I chuckled. Leave it up to Rosa to make me work in my birthday. I didn't really mind though. Alba was with her parents and sister at my party so I didn't really have anything to do... It's not like I knew anyone at that party.

"Of course I will!" I grinned.

She shot up out of the chair (which was surprisingly fast for someone her age.) and raced over to the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

I walked over in curiosity as she held a package behind her back.

A confused look crept onto my face while an even happier one appeared on her's. Slowly, Rosa brought the package onto the counter. My eyes widened in amazement. It was a present! "You got me a gift?"

"Of course! Now open it!"

" You didn't have to spend money on me!" I insisted politely.

"Open it." She nudged me. I turned toward the box and ripped the paper off. Inside was multiple things. There was a small black apron that said 'Little Tomato, Lovi~' in embroidered white letters. A very detailed painting of Alba and I was placed at the bottom. "This is beautiful! Did you draw this Rosa?" I gawked at it. The picture was really was amazing. I couldn't draw to save my life so this was like class A professional work to me. A crate of juicy ripe tomatoes was just calling my name from the box. I looked up at Rosa with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much! Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!" I hugged her tightly. "This is great! I love it!" I grabbed a tomato and bit into it, and said " I REALLY love it." With a mouth full of tomato.

"Alba named you 'The Little Tomato' for a reason." She winked.

I threw on my apron and began to clean tables, serve customers and the occasional helping in the kitchen.

The day was absolutely perfect! People were enjoying theirselves in the back at my party. I was away from the crowd. everything was as it should, until... A few unwelcome guest arrived.

VERY unwelcome.

"Tomato! Will you wait some of my customers?" One of my co-workers called.

"No problem!"

The bell that we had over the door that rings when it's being opens 'dinged'.

I swung around to greet the guests. "Hi! Welcome to..." I stopped, frozen and numb.

There was a laugh from outside, "Italy, what's wr-" he stopped too.

It was him. It was that guy.

With all if the emotions racing through my mind, I forced on a smile and gestured them to come in. 'Why? Why did you do that?' I scolded my actions.

We stared for a moment, until he broke our gaze and approached me. "H-Hello... Can we have a table for 3?" He stammered with a Spanish accent.

I nodded and covered the 'Lovi~' on my apron (I tried with my hand but it looked really unnatural), "Of course! Our host will show you to your seats," I gestured them to Luca, "I'll be back in one moment!" And ran into the kitchen.

The first thing I saw was flour. I panicked and threw a handful on the white 'Lovi~' letters. Once the looked almost camouflaged in the substance, I stopped.

It took a second to regulate my breathing. The people who I tried to get away from, that even I ran away from, how is it that they always find me?

As casual as I could, I walked back to the dining area and apologized for running off so suddenly.

"Sorry about that. Can I interest you three in some drinks and appetizers?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. (Even though my inner self was hyperventilating and curled up in a ball in my emo corner .)

They explained their orders to me (and we had a tiny conversation, finding out the boy's birthday was today) (well obviously... we are twins.) and I gave them to Rosa to cook. Everything was going as planned, until I heard Alba calling my name. My name as in Lovino. LOVINO!

I ran over to her as fast a my legs could carry me, trying to get her to stop calling.

"Alba! Wh-" she interrupted with a surprised look on her face. "Are you working?"

"Yes." I nodded to her.

"On your birthday?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"B-Because..." 'Excuse! think of an excuse!' "I wanted to help Rosa out!" I quickly blurted out.

She chuckled and picked me up, "Aww, Lovi! Thank you for helping around here. I understand it's hard for you to be around my family, not knowing them that much," She confessed, "but you have to talk to them sooner or later."

I threw my head down feeling ashamed. Alba was right. I do need to get to know her family, since they are now apart of mine. I started thinking about my old family. The one I abandoned and that was sitting on the dining area at this exact moment...

I snapped back into reality, realizing my surroundings and assured Alba that I'd be more social with her relatives. She nodded and walked off.

The Spanish man caught my eye. He seemed to be staring at me which made a small blush creep onto my cheeks. I smiled to him, in an effort to look nice.

He gasped at my actions which didn't surprise me.

STUPID! He'd recognize you if you smiled at him! Why would you do that?

I walked into the kitchen to avoid further embarrassment. I was welcomed by the aroma of fresh pizza out of the oven. The smell of cooked crust and the hot cheese overwhelmed my senses. My mouth watered for the food.

"It's for the customers, Lovi." Rosa snuck up behind me, scaring the crap outta me.

"CHIGI!" I squealed and fell backwards. The gravity plopped me on the ground taking a few tomatoes to the ground also. The entire restaurant seemed to stare at the direction of the sudden noise making me embarrassed more than before!

It was quiet for a minute until Rosa's laughter broke the silence. "I-I'm so sorry, Tomato," She tried to apologize but the laughter got the best of her. I shoot her a playful glare since I wasn't hurt and laughed along with her.

The other Italian boy (or my brother) got up to try and help me but the man with him (Tony?) grabbed his arm and shook his head.

He can do what he wants bastard.

A hint of my older self growled.

My guardian angel came to my rescue instead, picking me up and hugging and kissing me. "Are you alright? What happened?" Alba exclaimed after checking me everywhere.

I chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm fine Alba. Don't worry about me!"

She playfully rolled he eyes at me and I stuck my tongue at her back.

Rosa interrupted our childish play fight with customers food. Who else's...

"Take this to table 6, Tomato." The old cook murmured to me and pointed to the table that sat those people.

The people who I didn't want anything to do with.

"Fine." I grumbled and snatched the tray from her hands. Rosa was taken back from my actions that I immediately regretted.

That guys eyes followed me from the kitchen to the table as I approached them.

"Okay! We have a Chorizo and Serrano ham pizza," I announced and handed the Spanish man, "A traditional Hungarian pizza topped with onion, bacon, sausage, and sour cream. And lastly, for the cutie and birthday boy," I winked at my brother, making him smile, "our Pasta Delight! Great choice, by the way! Enjoy your food." I said and walked of to other customers.

I looked back, meeting the woman's eyes this time. She grinned at me and mouthed 'thank you'.

"You ready?" Asked Alba as I got back.

I looked up to her with excitement flowing all through my body. "Yes! YESYESYESYES!" I repeated over and over.

"Calm down, little tomato. Just grab your things and tell everyone goodbye. I'll be waiting by the door." She explained and left me to my stuff.

I took of my apron and went around to all of our employees, saying goodbye. I stopped a little longer at Rosa to thank her for everything and that I'd miss her while on our trip.

"I'm going to miss you to, Toma. Have fun these few weeks!" She sniffed as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry... I'll be back before you know it! Just think I'm running around the restaurant and you can never find me, like we are playing hide and seek!" I said, my voice cracking a little from forming tears. We hugged and I went to find Alba. My heavy suitcase slowing me.

"Alba?" I called out, signaling that I was ready to leave.

"Over here!" Alba responded from the restaurant.

I walked over to her with my huge suitcase. Applause rose up from the staff, customers and guest from the party. I smiled and waved a little. Alba announced, "Thank you everyone! Grazi! We are so happy that you all care! Goodbye and," she looked down at me, "Happy Birthday Tomato!"

I glanced over to the nations in my restaurant once more before we left. The man's eyes seemed the size of globes and my brother was frantically talking in our native language.

"Bye..." I mumbled before getting into the taxi.

Finally! I thought while Alba stuffed our things in the trunk, I'm away from those people. I expected they'd be confused about is leaving suddenly. It's jus-

I was ripped from my thought by the sound of a bell. The one above our door...

What I didn't expect was that guy bursting out the door and looking around wildly. When he saw our car, which was leaving, did he chase after us.

Why would he chase after me if he didn't want me?

**Hope you enjoyed(: R&R!**


End file.
